For example, a magnesium alloy which is excellent in ductility to yield a large cross-sectional area and length in casting is in demand since it can be used as the material for the casting process and the plastic working in post processing. In the past, a sand casting process (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1), a lost wax process (for example, refer to Patent Literature 2) and the like are known as the manufacturing method of the magnesium alloy which is excellent in ductility to yield a large cross-sectional area and length in casting. A continuous casting method is also used as the manufacturing method of the magnesium alloy (for example, refer to Patent Literature 3).
The manufacturing method for the magnesium alloy described in the following Patent Literatures 1 to 3 make possible manufacture of the magnesium alloy which is excellent in ductility to yield a large cross-sectional area and length in casting.